<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filter by taegyusoulmates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821699">Filter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates'>taegyusoulmates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Choi Yeonjun, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pining, Shy Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, based on filter by jimin, blue haired yeonjun, hueningkai just laughs in his hyung's demise, indenial choi soobin, orange haired choi beomgyu, side taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin heard about the rumors that the school crush, Yeonjun, likes him. Does he believe it? Of course he doesn't. So when he got tired of Kai repeating the same thing, he shouts out loud,</p><p>"If he really likes me, I expect him to have blue hair by tomorrow!"</p><p>Soobin almost spits his morning coffee to Hueningkai when he saw a blue haired Yeonjun enter the cafeteria the next morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kai, for the nth time, Yeonjun-sunbaenim does not like me!" Soobin says to Kai which makes Kai and Taehyun snicker.</p><p>"Yah, Soobin-hyung, why dont you just believe us? It's the truth! Even the whole school knows that Choi Yeonjun is head over heels for you." Taehyun shrugs.</p><p>Suddenly, the cafeteria doors open. Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu enters and Soobin visibly tenses. It's not like he's intimidated by the Choi brothers or anything... <em>right?</em></p><p>"Soobin-hyung, Taehyunnie, stop staring at them, they might melt." Hueningkai teases which earns him a loud smack in the head. "Shut up they're coming this way."</p><p> </p><p>What a surprise when the Choi brothers decides to sit beside their place. Even greater surprise when Yeonjun turns his head to Soobin and smiles at him.</p><p>Soobin, of course, blushes at the interaction. He did not expect that at all.</p><p>He breaks eye contact with Yeonjun and lowers his head.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the younger two saw how Yeonjun turns his head back to focus on whatever that is there on his table while smiling sweetly.</p><p>"He's so into you, hyung."</p><p>"Taehyun, shut it." Soobin said, still flustered.</p><p>"What more proof do you want to get for you to believe us and FINALLY have a date?" Hueningkai whisper shouts to Soobin while sipping his grape juice.</p><p>Soobin thinks, then smirks. "That can't be good." Taehyun says. Soobin rolls his eyes and clears his throat.</p><p><strong>"If Yeonjun-sunbaenim really likes me, I expect him to have blue hair tomorrow."</strong> He says to the two in front of him, loud enough for Yeonjun and Beomgyu to hear.</p><p>Yeonjun perks up at the mention of his name and turns his head to the other three. He meets Soobin's wide eyes.</p><p>Taehyun and Hueningkai looks at Yeonjun and Soobin back and forth and also notices a snickering Beomgyu.</p><p>"Uhh, I forgot, Seokjin-sunbaenim wanted to meet me uuhh... Yeah I gotta go, bye Taehyunnie, Hyuka." Soobin sputters in embarrassment and bolts out of the canteen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm about to do something."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Something dumb?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Gyu, I'm always up to something dumb."</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>The next day, the three of them sat down at the same spot of the canteen.</p><p>"Hey, hyung, I'm hungry..." Hueningkai complains at Soobin. Soobin shrugs and sips his morning coffee, he needs it to remain sane at school.</p><p>They hear the canteen doors open and...</p><p>Soobin almost spits his morning coffee on Hueningkai when he sees Choi Yeonjun in his new blue haired glory.</p><p>"Oh my god." Hueningkai and Taehyun says at the same time.</p><p>Soobin's mind malfunctions. <em>'Oh my god what the fck ehatthe---'</em></p><p>"Act normal!" Taehyun whispers. Soobin breathes in and breathes out, in and out, in an---</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I take a seat beside you, sweet cheeks?" Soobin wants to be eaten by the ground when he hears Yeonjun's voice behind him.</p><p>"Go ahead, Yeonjun-sunbaenim, Beomgyu-sumbaenim... ahahahha... there's enough space for all of us..." Hueningkai says in Soobin's place which made Taehyun elbow the younger.</p><p>"Thank you." Beomgyu cheekily smiles at Taehyun which makes the younger flustered.</p><p>"Uhhh, hello, Yeonjun-sunbaenim. Is there anything I can help you with?" Soobin smiles at Yeonjun.</p><p><strong>"Do you like my hair, Soobin-ah?"</strong> Soobin almost loses his sanity right there and then.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hueningkai, Taehyun and Beomgyu tries to stifle their laughter so they wouldn't interrupt the others.</p><p>"y-yeah! It suits you... uhhh you look beautiful-- i mean! You look good and great and fantastic... oh my god I'm so sorry." Soobin covers his face in embarrassment while Yeonjun just looks at Soobin in amusement.</p><p>"Am I your type yet?" Yeonjun clearly knew the effect he has on the younger so he pushes Soobin's buttons more.</p><p>To say that Soobin looks like a tomato is definitely an understatement.</p><p>"Soobin-ah, answer me. Am I your type? You know you can always pick me, right?" Yeonjun smirks at Soobin and removes Soobin's hands from his face. "Or do you still not believe that I like you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>("Damn, Yeonjun-hyung is getting bolder..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu-sunbaenim, with all due respect, let's just shut up and let them be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oooh... fiery, I like it.")</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I... I do believe now, Yeonjun-sunbaenim."</p><p>"Good. Just hyung is fine. What about you? What do I call you? Soobin? Soobin-ah...?" Yeonjun trails off.</p><p>"You can just call me Soobin, Yeonjun-sunbae---- Yeonjun hyung."</p><p>"Oh? But it would be better if I can call you <strong>mine</strong>." Yeonjun smirks at Soobin and for the nth time that day, Soobin turns into a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>("Omg that's so..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cringey? Yes it is, Kai." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cringey is Yeonjun-hyung's second name.")</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Yeonjun-hyung, where did you get this much confidence." Soobin once again hides his face in his hands but this time, Yeonjun stops it and holds his hands.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So? Do you want to be my boyfriend, Choi Soobin? I've waited for a long time, you know?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>BONUS:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If getting a boyfriend was that easy then I would've done it long ago." Taehyun pouts at Yeonjun and Soobin,who are still flirting.</p><p>"I dare you, hyung." Hueningkai wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>"Gladly." Taehyun smirks and stands up. "If anyone here likes me, I want you to be a carrot head by tomorrow!"</p><hr/><p>“Kang! Someone is looking for you!” One of his classmates called Taehyun.</p><p><em>‘Ugh, what is it now?’ </em>He complains in his head. “Tell him to wait.” He says in response and gathers his things.</p><p>“I can wait for you, you know?” Hueningkai tells him as they made their made out of their class.</p><p>“No need, Kai. You can go to Soobin-hyung first, it’s not like it’s anything specia--”</p><p>Both of them stops at their tracks when they saw a Beomgyu who have a bright orange hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What the fuck is Choi Beomgyu doing here outside my classroom smirking like a mad man. God I want to kiss that attractive smile off of his fac--- Wait…’ </em>Taehyun’s literally froze when he realizes what’s going on.</p><p>Hueningkai, on the other hand, stifles his laughter and pats Taehyun’s back.</p><p>“You know what? You’re right. I should go first cause it’s not important at ALL”</p><p>“But Kai---”</p><p>“BYE!” Hueningkai sprints away. “Goodluck, Beomgyu-sunbaenim!”</p><p>That leaves the two of them. The two just stared at each other for a while until Beomgyu breaks the silence.</p><p>“You know, Kang? I don’t really like being challenged.” Beomgyu steps closer to him while Taehyun is still rooted to his place.</p><p>“W-what do you mean, Beomgyu-sunbaenim?” Taehyun stutters.</p><p>“I remember you saying ‘If anyone here likes me, I want you to be a carrot head by tomorrow’ so it’s a challenge, right?” Beomgyu holds Taehyun’s chin up when Taehyun tries to lower his head in embarassment.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“As I said, normally, I don’t like being challenged but I did this for you. How about dating me in return?”</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is originally posted in Twitter. Follow me there (@taegyusoulmates) and pls interact w me if you want! I lob you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>